


I Left My Heart in LA

by firefly124



Series: Lorne After LA [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, Still_Grrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "handling" Lindsey, Lorne starts over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Left My Heart in LA

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ comm Still_Grrr prompt "film noir."

It was hard finding a place to make a fresh start. Vegas would have been obvious, except being held captive there and forced to sell people's futures kind of spoiled my taste for it. I tried Reno for a week, but my heart wasn't in it. I'm pretty sure it fell out of my ass back in LA.

LA. The home I adopted when I fell through from Pylea. The place I became everything I loathed about my home dimension. I hear it's hell there now. Literally. I wonder if I'd be able to tell the difference.

I was never supposed to be a part of the fight. The day I let myself pick a side was the first day of the end of my life.

So I decided to get back to my roots, but with a twist. I took Caritas international. With a half-dozen clubs on different continents, I couldn't be in one place long enough to get attached. Couldn't be dragged back into the fight.

Or so I thought.

Cleveland seemed harmless enough. Middle America. Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Fairly high demon population, but I didn't think anything of it at first. Turned out the place had a Hellmouth. Soon as I found out, I should've shut it down. Should've known it'd only bring me grief. But something told me not to. The same something that dragged me into Angel Investigations convinced me to keep Caritas Cleveland open, a decision I would come to regret.


End file.
